Scorpion
A Scorpion 'is a hostile mob that can be found at night in many biomes or in dark places such as caves. As of DEV v8.0.0, Zombies and Skeletons can now ride Scorpions. When killed, Scorpions have a chance of dropping a Scorpion Sting or Chitin. Each Scorpion will drop a Sting or Chitin of its own type, for example, a Frost Scorpion will drop a Frost Scorpion Sting and Frost Chitin when killed. Scorpion Stings Scorpion Stings can be used as low durability weapons, or used to craft a Scorpion Sword. Chitin can be used to craft Scorpion Armor. When a full set of Scorpion Armor of a certain type is worn, the player gains a special ability. Types of Scorpions Scorpions come in four varieties. If a Scorpion attacks the player, it has a chance of causing a negative side effect: *'Dirt Scorpion: Poisons the player. Drops Chitin and Dirt Scorpion Sting. *'Cave Scorpion: '''Causes a Nausea effect. Drops Black Chitin and Cave Scorpion Sting. *'Nether Scorpion:' Sets the player on fire. Drops Nether Chitin and Nether Scorpion Sting. *'Frost Scorpion:' Slows the player down. Drops Frost Chitin and Frost Scorpion Sting. Behavior Scorpions will only attack the player during the night or in dark places, or if provoked. They are neutral throughout the day. Like Vanilla Minecraft Spiders, Scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning that they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection for the player and any tamed mobs. Taming and Riding As of the 4.4.0 update, Scorpions can now be tamed. By killing a Scorpion that has babies on its back, the babies will fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the Scorpion to be named. You have to right-click on the baby Scorpion when its just fell from its mother Scorpion's back, if it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking or any taming method at all. Fully-grown tamed Scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet/s, so they should be kept separately. Once the baby has grown to full size, the Scorpion can be ridden by placing a Saddle on it. As of the DEV v8.0.0 update, tamed Scorpions can now 'sit' like other tamed mobs when a Whip is used on them. Their health has also been increased from 18 to 40. By feeding a tamed Scorpion an Essence of Darkness, a Scorpion Egg can be acquired. Placing this near a Torch will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched Scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and you must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a baby Scorpion that can be named, just as if a Scorpion with babies on its back was killed. Baby Scorpions can be given Essence of Darkness to acquire an egg. You can put Scorpion eggs on a Lead. Scorpions can be healed by feeding them Raw Rat or Cooked Rat. Scorpions don't take fall damage, whether or not they are being ridden. Tamed Scorpions will attack Bunnies and Elephants. They do not attack hostile mobs when being ridden. Scorpion IDs ID's for all Scorpion eggs: ''/give username 4101 1 Scorpion # Dirt: 41 Cave: 42 Nether: 43 Frost: 44 Undead: 45 Undead Scorpions Undead Scorpions are acquired by feeding a tamed Scorpion an Essence of Undead. Tamed Undead Scorpions behave no differently than other tamed Scorpions, but they have glowing Red eyes. Unlike other undead mobs, Undead Scorpions do not take damage from Splash Potions of Instant Healing, nor do they show signs of decay after given an Essence of Undead. Undead Scorpions do not get set on fire during the day, unlike hostile mobs. Gallery Frost_Scorpion.jpg|A Frost Scorpion. Nether Scorpion.jpg|A Nether Scorpion. Cave Scorpion.jpg|A Cave Scorpion. Undead_Scorpion.jpg|An Undead Scorpion. Scorpion.jpg|A Dirt Scorpion with babies on its back. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby Dirt Scorpion. 2013-07-10_22.55.27.png|A tamed baby Scorpion being held by the player. 2015-04-27 17.40.51.png|A Zombie riding a Dirt Scorpion. Mother ice scorpion killing chicken.jpg|A Frost Scorpion killing a Chicken. Baby frost scorpions.jpg|Baby Frost Scorpions. 2015-05-25_19.39.27.png|A Baby Undead Scorpion. a33e29271d09cf65aca7298fd2be3eaf.jpg|The old Scorpion model. 2015-07-27_04.00.34.png|An Undead Scorpion sitting. Category:Invertebrates Category:Boneless Category:Arthropods Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nocturnal Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Poisonous/Venomous Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Arachnid